Ultraman Eclipse
The Fallen, formerly known as Ultraman Eclipse is a former classmate of Luter and Orion. Appearance As Eclipse he had a triple crest, the one in the center being bigger than the other two, flat eyes, and was multi colored. He had protectors on his shoulder blades that ran down the side of his Color Timer and protector armor on his shoulders. In terms of build he was fit but slim. Markings His top was blue, his chest and shoulders pointed down in a triangular shape and the insides of his legs were also blue, the rest of his body, save his hands and head were red save lines that ran up his legs and met on his stomach and lower back. The Fallen As the Fallen, his crest now point back further than usual, his eyes glow red and black tear marks are under his eyes. His head and hands are now gun-metal grey and he has red claws on his fingers than can be extended for combat. His red has turned purple and his blue has turned black, on his shoulders are black protectors like his original set, these are shaped somewhat like dragons heads with red 'eyes' and V shaped crests. He is now very muscular compared to his prior appearance. History Eclipse was the son of a Captain of the Security forces and a Captain of the Silver Cross Corp, growing up Eclipse was praised for his peers due to his powerful parentage and was expected to grow to be a powerful Ultra. His ego caused him to declare that he was a special member of 'the most evolved form of life in the universe'. When he met Orion, the petty young Ultra immediately began to mock and torment him due to his different nature (His Heart Stone). He began to dislike him when his crush, Luter, refused him in favor of sticking up for the young Orion. Eclipse was the one who convinced Orion to travel to the Dark Nebula to train, and was shocked when the young Ultra returned with the power of the Light of Instinct. Eclipse fought in the Machine War, but unlike Orion or Impulse he did not perform any great deeds and found in fact he was cowardly when faced with real combat. The last straw came when Orion refused the title of captain that was awarded to him. Eclipse attempted to sneak into King's Temple, having heard the tales that it held the origin of the Power of Ultra and sought to steal this power and empower himself. He was caught by Prime who unceremoniously exiled him from the Land of Giants. On a desolate moon, Eclipse encountered a being of terrible darkness who infused him wth dark power, corrupting his mind and form, but increasing his power. Eclipse returned to the Land of Giants, commanding an army of monsters gathered from across the universe. He again attempted to steal the power of Ultra but instead was sealed away by King after battling both Impulse and Orion. Called the Fallen forever afterwards, his seal was place within the Space Garrison Headquarters Profile Features and Techniques Profile Eclipse *Height: 42 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: 9,500 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Running Speed: 400 km phr *Swimming Speed: 100 Knots phr *Jumping Distance: 400m *Physical Strength: 150,000 tons The Fallen *Height: 42 meters *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 12 *Running Speed: 900 km phr *Swimming Speed: 600 knots *Jumping Distance: 1000 m *Physical Strength: 350, 000 tons Body Features Eclipse *'Eyes': Eclipse had standard Ultra eyes that could see vast distances and in the dark *'Color Timer': Eclipse had a basic color timer *'Protectors': Eclipse had protectors on his shoulder that ran down his chest. *'Ultra Armor': He had the basic resistances of an Ultra The Fallen *'Eyes': As the Fallen, his eyes are now glowing red and can see much better, even through objects *'Color Timer': His color timer has turned purple but other wise acts like a normal Color Timer *'Protectors': His protectors have turned black *'Shoulder Armor': Protector armor on his shoulders that resemble Dragon heads in basic shape. *'Claws': The Fallen now sports claws at the end of his fingers, they can channel energy. *'Build': The Fallen is now a large Ultra *'Ultra Armor': His armor is now stronger but it coloration and markings have become asymmetrical. Techniques Eclipse *'Specium Ray': The basic ray technique. *'Eclipse Slash': A standard hand slash, but Eclipse can fire it continuously *'Ultra Punch': A basic Punch *'Ultra Chop': A basic chop *'Ultra Kick': A basic Kick *'Flying Mare': A throw holding the opponent's head and arm. *'Ultra Psychic': Eclipse could use his mental powers to move objects The Fallen *'Insanity Shot': A beam fired from a fist, a purple and red ray that can destroy a monster in one hit. It rivals the Orion Shot *'Insanity Ripper': The Fallen charges his claws enhancing their cutting ability. It allows him to counter bladed weapons. *'Insanity Infection': The Fallen injects Minus energy into a target, placing them under his control. Ultras are resistant but the injection of dark energy is basically poisoning them. *'Chaos Reflection': A purple circle barrier that can repel attacks *'Madness Light': A dark version of Orion's Orion Light *'Madness Wave': The Fallen gathers up all the Minus energy around him and converts it into the Light of Instinct to Power a beam from his hand in the L position. Physical Techniques *'Insanity Punch': A basic punch, but enhanced by super gravity waves *'Insanity Kick': A normal kick of any form but enhanced by super gravity waves *'Insanity Scratch': The Fallen claws his opponent *'Insanity Swing': The Fallen throws his enemy. *'Dark Flame': The Fallen enhances his blows with a dark blue fiery aura on his limbs. Other Techniques *'Ultra Psychic': The Fallen still possess these powers but they have not been enhanced. **'Madness Call': The Fallen can summon and control any monster controlled by the Light of Instinct. Trivia * Eclipse's Fallen form's attacks are based on Chaos Ultraman Calamity's. * His name was chosen from the fact that even as a 'light' Ultra Eclipse would show symptoms of falling. In fact that was the original reason for his creation. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Orion Continuity